


Pictures and Shirts Make it Home

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, could be friendship could be more, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha move into Stark tower. Clint's definition of moving in is very different from Natasha's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures and Shirts Make it Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any, it only takes moving the pictures to make it feel like home](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/557453.html?thread=78365581)_
> 
> I tried to do a Circus Birds AU with shirt theft (Clint teasing Dick because he's jealous that Natasha steals Clint's shirts and Babs doesn't steal Dick's but it wasn't funny or cute ) so I needed something else to make shirt theft. This prompt was it.

* * *

“There. All moved in.”

Natasha eyed Clint's room, shaking her head. His boxes weren't unpacked. He didn't have anything in place, and she knew he was going to leave them that way for months. He didn't move in anywhere. None of them did. “That's a picture.”

“So? As long as I got that, I'm home.”

She felt her chest tighten in a strange way as she looked at it. The picture was of the two of them, laughing, with Coulson in the background, put upon as usual. “That makes this home.”

“Sure.” He frowned. “Why? What makes things home for you?”

“This,” she said, taking one of his shirts out of an open box.


End file.
